Eine Kleine
by Peachysteria
Summary: Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dan saling menghindari satu sama lain, Tanaka mencetuskan ide untuk berkumpul kembali melepas rindu tim voli Karasuno. Bagi Kageyama dan Hinata itu bukanlah hal yang mudah, sementara bagi Daichi dan Sugawara bayangan rasa canggung membuat mereka ragu. Shounen-ai! Bxb! AU! KageHina slight DaiSuga and other
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

**Tittle : Eine Kleine**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, hurt, comfort, life.**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shoyo**

**Slight**

**Sawamura Daichi x Sugawara Koushi**

**Author : Himawariyuzu**

**Desclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik saya dan terinspirasi dari lagu Kenshi Yonezu – Eine Kleine. Karakter dalam anime Haikyuu sepenuhnya milik Haruichi Furudate, OC yang digunakan untuk membangun isi cerita juga mutlak milik saya.**

**Warning : Mengandung unsur shounen-ai jika pembaca tidak berkenan silahkan meninggalkan page ini. Maaf jika karakter yang terbangun di fanfiction ini OOC.**

**Summary : Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dan saling menghindari satu sama lain, Tanaka mencetuskan ide untuk berkumpul kembali melepas rindu tim voli Karasuno. Bagi Kageyama dan Hinata itu bukanlah hal yang mudah, sementara bagi Daichi dan Sugawara bayangan rasa canggung membuat mereka ragu. Shounen-ai! Bxb! AU! KageHina slight DaiSuga and other.**

Tanaka Ryuunosuke mengapit dagu dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, matanya sibuk mengawasi keadaan diluar sana. Musim panas terasa lebih panjang tahun ini, pemuda yang terkenal banyak bicara dan bersikap bar-bar itu terlihat begitu serius. Matahari mulai kembali ke peraduan, menyisakan sejumput warna orange di langit Miyagi. Ah, sudah berapa lama Tanaka tidak kembali pulang ke rumahnya? Dua tahun? Tiga tahun? Kota Tokyo membuat Tanaka lupa pada tempat ini, Tanaka begitu merindukan Miyagi. Banyak kenangan berharga yang tertinggal disini.

Menghela napas dengan berat, ingatan masa SMA yang menyenangkan melintas dalam benak Tanaka. Masa dimana ia masih begitu bersemangat mengejar impiannya, masa dimana ia mulai tak mengenal kata 'menyerah' masa muda yang menempa Tanaka hingga ia mampu mencapai titik ini.

Lagu di café yang tak terlalu ramai berganti menjadi lagu menyenangkan yang menceritakan tentang cinta. Pemuda yang mencintai voli itu menyesap latte yang mulai dingin, sudah terlalu lama ia ada disini.

"Oi, Tanaka!" bolamata hitam pekat tertuju pada sosok yang Tanaka kenal betul. Senyum lebar menggores bibirnya, di pintu masuk dua pemuda berdiri. Satunya memiliki tubuh pendek dengan rambut hitam beraksen pirang yang lucu tapi memiliki daya tarik tersendiri, disamping pemuda pendek itu ada pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut lumayan panjang yang diikat kebelakang.

"Hoi! Asahi! Nishinoya!" Keduanya melangkah mendekat, Nishinoya menghadiahkan pukulan keras di kepalanya. Asahi menyengir kasihan, barista muda yang tengah merenung sontak menoleh ke sumber suara.

"BAKAAAAAAA! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENIKAH DENGAN KIYOKOOOOOOO?!" Jerit Nishinoya dengan berlebihan dibubuhi nada patah hati yang memperihatinkan. Asahi menenangkan Nishinoya yang masih saja menjadi fanboy manager club voli itu.

Tanaka menyeringai lebar dengan wajah super menyebalkan di abad ini. "Aku keren kan?"

Andai Asahi tidak menahannya, bisa dipastikan kepala Tanaka menjadi korban jurus Rolling Thunder kebanggaannya itu.

"Sudah-sudah." Asahi menengahi keduanya, menyuruh Nishinoya untuk diam dan duduk dengan tenang.

"Tidak baik loh Nishinoya kalau kau cemburu padaku, padahal kau dan Asahi sudah bertunangan." Nishinoya ingin menyiram wajah sombong Tanaka dengan latte pemuda itu.

Asahi hanya tertawa kaku, apa yang Tanaka katakan memang benar. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka jika pada akhirnya Kiyoko Shimizu menjatuhkan pilihannya pada Tanaka, padahal dulu Kiyoko dikabarkan dekat dengan Sugawara.

"Kalau sampai anggota tim yang lain tahu, kau tidak akan selamat." Judes Nishinoya. Tanaka tergelak sampai terbatuk, Asahi menggeleng kecil melihat kelakuan teman-teman satu timnya yang tak jua berubah sejak dulu.

"Ah soal tim," atmosfer disekeliling mereka berubah, Tanaka tampak lebih serius. Sebenarnya hal inilah yang ingin ia bicarakan. "Aku kehilangan kontak dengan yang lainnya. Aku hanya bisa menghubungimu, Asahi, Tsukishima, dan Yamaguchi. Mereka menghilang begitu saja."

Nishinoya menunduk, memandang buku menu tanpa minat. Tanaka benar. Sugawara, Daichi, Kageyama dan Hinata menghilang sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana mereka sekarang.

Tanaka sudah menjadi Manager disebuah supermarket Tokyo, Asahi menjadi guru bimbel, Nishinoya yang kelewat semangat menjadi guru olahraga, Tsukishima melanjutkan S2, dan Yamaguchi bekerja disebuah kantor biasa.

Sulit rasanya mengumpulkan mereka seperti dulu, selain karena kesibukan masing-masing mereka kehilangan kontak satu sama lain. Ia dibantu oleh Kiyoko akhirnya berusaha mencari tahu, hasilnya tak terlalu memuaskan namun ini sudah cukup.

"Kiyoko sedang mencaritahu, kuharap hasilnya menyenangkan. Aku ingin merayakan pesta lajang dengan kalian." Pernikahannya dengan Kiyoko akan berlangsung beberapa bulan yang lalu, Tanaka ingin pesta lajangnya berlangsung dengan mengesankan.

"Kami juga." Asahi tidak ingin berpangku tangan. Ia dan Nishinoya sudah cukup menelan pil pahit bahwa di pertunangan mereka anggota tim voli Karasuno tidaklah lengkap. Meski Nishinoya tidak mengatakannya, Asahi tahu pemuda itu cukup kecewa. "Tenang saja, Tanaka pasti mereka akan segera ditemukan."

Asahi menenangkan Tanaka sekaligus dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau sampai mereka berhasil ditemukan, awas saja." Nishinoya tertawa bak psikopat yang berhasil membunuh targetnya. Bulu kuduk Asahi dan Tanaka meremang mendengar ucapan dan ekspresi Nishinoya.

"Tenanglah." Asahi menenangkan Nishinoya yang nyaris saja meremukkan buku menu ditangannya.

Bunyi lonceng café terdengar cukup nyaring, barista muda memberi sambutan ceria pada sosok jangkung berambut pirang dengan kacamata yang khas.

Tsukishima menyapukan pandangannya kesekeliling, ia tampak lega ketika akhirnya berhasil menemukan orang yang hendak ditemui.

"Oi, Tanaka-senpai!" Tsukishima menyapa Asahi dan Nishinoya dengan nada malas andalannya, ia mendapat protes keras dari Nishinoya. "Yamaguchi tidak bisa datang, ia ada pekerjaan mendadak."

"Ya, itu bisa diterima." Tanaka mengangguk-angguk penuh wibawa.

"Ne, aku menemukan informasi yang menarik." Tiga orang yang lebih tua darinya tampak penasaran dan menanti apa yang hendak Tsukishima.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Nishinoya dengan semangat yang menggebu.

Tersenyum miring, Si Pirang berusaha bersikap cool.

"Daichi-senpai selama ini ada di Osaka, dia sepertinya punya bisnis disana. Kebetulan dosenku mengenalnya. Kemudian Sugawara-senpai kudengar ada di Kanada, teman kuliahku pernah mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar dengan Sugawara-senpai. Kageyama… dia sebenarnya ada di Tokyo," Tanaka tercekat mendengarnya. Kenapa ia tidak tahu padahal dirinya ada di Tokyo? "Dia bergabung dengan atlet naisonal Jepang bukan? Namun keluar karena cidera parah yang mengharuskannya berhenti bermain voli. Kabarnya kini ia hanya menjadi pelatih voli."

Hening menyapa, lagu ceria milik idol Jepang tidak bisa mencairkan suasana tegang yang tercipta. Terpujilah Tsukishima dengan koneksi luasnya itu.

"Lalu… Hinata?" Tanya Asahi dengan lamat-lamat.

Tsukishima membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Ia tinggal di pegunungan Komori. Tidak banyak yang kutahu, aku hanya tahu Hinata ada disana."

Nishinoya menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Teringat pada bocah yang secara terang mengakui kehebatannya itu. Hinata menghilang begitu saja, tidak melanjutkan pendidikkannya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang Hinata alami, termasuk Kageyama. Kemudian semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, tim voli tercerai dengan sendirinya. Seolah itu adalah hal alami yang tidak perlu untuk dipertanyakan kenapa bisa terjadi.

Tapi semakin lama mereka menyadari bahwa ikatan yang terbentuk tidak bisa putus begitu saja, sebuah insting yang muncul untuk mencari dan berkumpul kembali. Entah untuk bercakap khas teman lama ataupun melihat wajah satu sama lain. Bertukar cerita dan menertawakan kebodohan dimasalalu. Saling mengunggulkan diri mungkin bisa saja dilakukan-dalam kasus ini Tanaka akan menyombong bahwa ia akan menikahi Kiyoko-.

Mereka bertanya-tanya apakah Daichi masih berwibawa namun menyeramkan jika marah? Apakah Sugawara masih selembut dan seoptimis dulu? Apakah Kageyama masih egois dan gemar marah? Lalu Hinata… apakah dia masih sering gugup dan polos?

Waktu memang bisa mengubah segalanya, menghapusnya tanpa ada sisa. Masa dewasa tidak akan pernah sepolos masa muda.

**TBC**


	2. 1 Pertemuan yang Tidak Diinginkan

**Pertemuan yang Tidak Diinginkan**

* * *

_**Tokyo**_

Lorong-lorong sebuah apartemen sederhana Kota Tokyo tampak lenggang, jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Orang-orang mungkin kini tengah bergelung dalam selimut hangat, mungkin juga tengah menonton drama yang ditayangkan malam hari. Bulan menggantung dengan manis diangkasa, hanya sendiri tanpa adanya bintang. Cahaya terang dari lampu kota membuat bintang kesulitan menujukkan cahayanya.

Seorang pemuda berjaket hitam melangkah dengan santai melewai lorong demi lorong menuju kamar apartemennya, memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaket. Menghalau rasa dingin yang menusuk kulit, kaki berbalut sepatu putih berhenti didepan sebuah pintu. Menekan angka password apartemennya, suara klik menandakan bahwa nomor yang ia masukkan benar. Pemuda itu memasuki apartemennya, menghidupkan lampu.

Apartemennya tidak memuat banyak barang mengingat bahwa ia tinggal sendirian. Toh dirinya juga tidak terlalu senang mengoleksi barang tak berguna, melepaskan sepatu dan menyimpannya di rak. Berjalan menuju sofa, setelah meletakkan tas dan jaketnya pemuda itu menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa.

Mata hitamnya memandang lampu yang bersinar dengan terang, menghela napasnya dengan kecil. Hidup memang tak semudah yang ia bayangkan, Kageyama pikir dengan kecintaannya pada bola voli maka hidupnya akan lebih baik. Tapi tepat di ulangtahunnya yang kedua puluh, Kageyama mengerti bahwa terkadang dunia bisa sedikit kejam.

Cidera parah membuat Kageyama berhenti bermain voli, membuatnya harus keluar dari tim nasional. Jikapun ia memaksa tetap berada didalam tim, maka Kageyama hanya akan menjadi penghambat. Saat itu Kageyama berpikir betapa tidak bergunanya dirinya, Kageyama yang sejak awal sulit bersosialisasi semakin menutup diri. Selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, marah pada ketidakmampuan yang ia miliki. Meski orangtuanya selalu menyemangatinya, Kageyama tetap berdiri dibawah baying-bayang kegagalan. Rasa percaya diri lenyap dalam diri seorang Kageyama Tobio.

Dan kini, Kageyama harus hancur entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Kageyama mencintai voli, ia berpikir bahwa meski dia tidak bisa bermain voli maka Kageyama bisa menjadi seorang pelatih bukan? Kadang Kageyama pikir bahwa ia adalah pelatih yang buruk. Sekarang semuanya terbukti, SMP yang menjadi tempat Kageyama melatih akhirnya memecat dirinya. Kageyama benar-benar gagal.

Ponsel diatas meja bergetar, Kageyama meliriknya sebentar. Pesan masuk dari ibunya, memintanya pulang ke Miyagi. Ini adalah permintaan kesekian kalinya, awalnya mungkin Kageyama masih bisa menolak. Ia masih merasa baik-baik saja.

Kali ini Kageyama berpikir ulang. Jika ia terus berada di Tokyo maka dirinya hanya akan terus begini, menjadi orang yang tidak berguna. Kageyama butuh menenangkan dirinya.

Rasa rindu pada Miyagi menyusup dalam dadanya, kenangan manis tersimpan disana dengan rapih. Juga sebuah kenangan yang membuat Kageyama awalnya tetap bersikeras di Tokyo apapun keadaannya. Tapi kini tidak, Kageyama hanya menginginkan tinggal di Miyagi. Lari dari perasaan bersalah, marah dan menyesal selama ia berada di Tokyo.

Tangan panjang Kageyama meraih ponsel pintar dengan case bola voli. Menghubungi nomor ibunya, butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai panggilan terhubung. Kageyama mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Okaa-san aku akan kembali ke Miyagi. Benar-benar kembali. Mungkin lusa aku akan sampai di Miyagi." Kageyama memandang kakinya yang tidak dibalut apapun, dadanya terasa sesak ketika menyadari kegagalannya. Suaranya sulit untuk dikeluarkan, matanya memanas. "Maaf aku gagal, Okaa-san." Dengan begitu airmata berjatuhan di pipi Kageyama. Ah, sudah berapa lama ia tidak menangis? Selama ini Kageyama menahannya karena ia merasa cukup kuat.

Hening melanda.

"_Pulanglah Tobio. Okaeri."_

Suara lembut ibunya membuat Kageyama sampai di titik terendahnya, ia mematikan sambungan telephone dan memeluk lututnya. Menangis tanpa suara sebab menyadari bahwa mimpinya kini sudah terlepas dari genggamannya.

.

.

.

_**Pegunungan Komori**_

"Sudah semua kau bereskan, Shoyo?" sosok berambut jingga menoleh pada sosok yang juga memiliki warna rambut sepertinya, ia melirik pada mobil pengangkut barang yang sudah tampak penuh. Menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat, memandang Pegunungan Komori yang menjadi tempatnya tinggal beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Hinata Shoyo, pemain voli kebanggaan SMA Karasuno tiba-tiba pergi dan tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya. Hinata selama ini pindah ke Komori bersama keluarganya, ayahnya sakit dan ingin tinggal dikampung halamannya. Keadaan ayahnya yang sudah parah akhirnya membuat ibunya mengambil keputusan untuk tinggal di Komori. Tiga bulan yang lalu ayahnya akhirnya menghembuskan napas terakhir dengan penuh kedamaian, dengan begitu Hinata tak memiliki penyesalan apapun didalam hatinya.

Ia, Natsu, dan ibunya memutuskan kembali ke Miyagi. Tempat yang sangat Hinata rindukan, seluruh kenangannya ada di Miyagi. Jadi Hinata merasa sangat senang karena akhirnya bisa kembali ke Miyagi.

Ah, apakah anggota club voli Karasuno masih mengingatnya? Pasti Kageyama kini menjadi pemain voli yang handal, uh Hinata sedikit iri sebenarnya. Tapi ia turut bahagia jika Kageyama juga bahagia kan?

"Nii-san ayo!" Natsu menarik tangannya untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

Mungkin Komori memberikan ketenangan pada Hinata sebab memiliki pemandangan yang begitu menyegarkan. Namun Miyagi adalah tempatnya untuk kembali, ia juga akan menyempatkan mengunjungi Kageyama di Tokyo.

Hinata teringat sebelum ia pergi, saat mereka berdua makan siang bersama seperti biasanya. Hinata meminta, apapun yang terjadi Kageyama tidak boleh menyerah akan mimpinya atau ia akan kecewa dan membenci Kageyama. Setelah itu tentu saja Kageyama menjambak rambutnya dan mengatakan tanpa Hinata minta, Kageyama akan tetap berjuang. Hinata hanya tersenyum kala itu. Kemudian keesokan harinya ia dan keluarganya pindah.

Hinata tidak hanya mendukung Kageyama, namun ia juga meletakkan mimpinya dalam genggaman tangan Kageyama. Karena setelah ia pergi ke Komori, mimpinya akan sirna. Bukankah Hinata pernah mengatakan pada Hitoka bahwa Kageyama tidak hanya temannya? Namun juga pasangannya.

Hinata bisa kembali ke Miyagi dengan perasaan bahagia, kan?

.

.

.

_**Osaka**_

"Kau yakin tidak mau datang?" wanita berambut cokelat madu sebahu bertanya pada sosok yang masih sibuk mengetik. Terlihat tidak mengidahkan wanita cantik itu, hal ini tentu saja membuat Akemi kesal setengah mati. Melangkah dengan konstan menuju targetnya. Akemi menarik kerah kemeja putih sosok itu. Kepingan cokelat dan hitam bertemu, Akemi menangkap keterkejutan luar biasa dari bolamata mantan kapten tim voli Karasuno itu.

"Berhentilah jadi pengecut Daichi!" bentak Akemi, napasnya memburu selepas ia meluapkan emosnya. Bibir Daichi masih terkatup rapat.

Sawamura Daichi mengerti sumber kemarahan Akemi. Wanita yang sempat menjalin hubungan dengannya dan kini resmi menjadi sekretarisnya kesal akan sikapnya yang begitu pengecut. Berkali-kali lari dan menolak kembali ke Miyagi, kampung halamannya sendiri. Akemi tahu apa yang membuat Daichi tidak pernah mau kembali ke Miyagi, namun Akemi tidak mau Daichi terus seperti ini.

Selalu lari dari masalah, itu bukanlah Daichi yang selama ini ia kenal. Buktinya meski mereka sudah putus, Daichi tetap menjalin hubungan baik dengannya. Berakhir mereka menjadi sahabat dekat seperti ini. Seharusnya Daichi juga punya kedewasaan yang sama, bukan?

Daichi melirik undangan pernikahan yang berada disisi laptopnya. Nama Tanaka dan Kiyoko terpampang dengan rapih, awalnya Daichi terkejut karena Kiyoko akhirnya memilih Tanaka.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya." Daichi tertawa pahit. Meninggalkan pekerjaannya, memandang Akemi melalui mata hitamnya. Akemi melepaskan cengkramannya dan mundur, mengembuskan napasnya kasar. Memandang Daichi dengan tajam.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalimu, Daichi." Akemi memandang langit Osaka yang cerah. "Aku sudah membuat keputusan, suka tidak suka kau harus ke Miyagi. Setidaknya bukan untuk orang itu, namun untuk temanmu yang akan menikah!"

"Akemi-"

"Tidak ada penolakan, Sawamura!"

Dengan begitu Akemi meninggalkan ruangan Daichi. Membuat pria berambut hitam pekat itu menghela napasnya kasar.

.

.

.

_**Kanada**_

Seorang pria berambut kelabu memandangi kalung berbandul replica bola voli ditangannya, tatapan matanya begitu sendu seolah memikirkan sesuatu yang begitu membebani otaknya. Mata kecokelatan memandang langit Kanada yang dihiasi awan abu-abu, menandakan bahwa hujan akan turun sebentar lagi. Mengeratkan mantel biru yang dikenakannya, udara Kanada memang lebih dingin akhir-akhir ini.

Bibir tipis menggoreskan sebuah senyum, ketika ia melihat kalung ini maka dirinya akan teringat pada Sawamura Daichi, mantan kapten tim voli Karasuno. Sugawara tidak mengingatnya hanya karena Daichi adalah rekannya, namun lebih daripada itu. Diam-diam tanpa siapapun tahu mereka menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman. Saat itu Sugawara berpikir bahwa dunia begitu manis untuknya.

Namun saat usianya dua puluh tahun, Sugawara menyadari bahwa ia sudah tertinggal jauh dari Daichi. Kepercayaan diri bahwa ia pantas disisi Daichi hilang. Daichi adalah bintang yang begitu menawan, sementara ia hanyalah batu kerikil yang sangat tidak pantas disandingkan dengan Daichi.

Semakin lama Sugawara semakin takut jika Daichi akan menemukan sosok yang lebih baik darinya. Sekuat apapun Sugawara berusaha sejajar dengan Daichi, hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Sosok optimis yang selama ini begitu menggagumkan sudah menghilang, berganti menjadi Sugawara yang selalu tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

Lantas ketika Daichi melamarnya, Sugawara hanya diam. Banyak yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Sugawara menolak Daichi, ia ingin menjadi sosok yang pantas bagi Daichi. Namun Daichi tidak mengerti, mereka berpisah. Sugawara berusaha meningkatkan dirinya menuju arah yang lebih baik, ketika sedikit lagi ia mampu menyeimbangkan Daichi. Sugawara harus menelan pil pahit bahwa Daichi sudah menjalin hubungan dengan oranglain.

Kanada menjadi tempat pelarian Sugawara.

Namun akhir-akhir ini Sugawara mulai berpikir untuk kembali ke Miyagi.

.

.

.

_**Miyagi**_

Kiyoko berjalan cepat, keluar dari dalam kereta. Wajah wanita yang mengenakan kacamata itu tampak begitu lelah, Kiyoko tidak menyangka bahwa mengurus pernikahan bisa semelelahkan ini. Ditambah lagi pekerjaannya cukup menumpuk mengingat setelah menikah Kiyoko akan mengundurkan diri.

Langit sudah gelap, Kiyoko berhenti sejenak, menundukkan diri disebuah kursi. Meneguk air mineralnya, rasanya ia butuh istirahat sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali kerumah. Kiyoko masih ingat pembicaraannya dengan Tanaka beberapa hari yang lalu, tentang keinginan mereka agar tim voli Karasuno bisa berkumpul diacara pernikahan keduanya. Kiyoko meminta bantuan pada Hitoka, sayangnya adik kelasnya itu tidak menemukan informasi yang memuaskan.

Iris kelam Kiyoko memandangi langit Miyagi. Apakah mereka semua bisa berkumpul seperti dulu lagi?

Ingatan kelakuan bodoh mereka membekas dalam benak Kiyoko. Perkelahian Kageyama dan Hinata, amukan Daichi, kesabaran Sugawara, ketidak percayaan diri Asahi, Tanaka dan Nishinoya yang mengejarnya, Tsukishima yang selalu sarkas, juga Yamaguchi yang mengikuti Tsukishima kemanapun. Kiyoko tidak akan melupakan Hitoka tentu saja.

Mereka semua pasti lebih dewasa dan lebih hebat dibanding dulu. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Tanaka, Kiyoko tersenyum kecil membacanya. Meski tidak bisa diam, Tanaka adalah laki-laki yang baik. Hingga Kiyoko tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menerima pinangan Tanaka.

Kiyoko bangkit, rasa lelahnya sudah sedikit terobati.

Baru saja Kiyoko melangkah, ia harus puas menabrak bahu oranglain. Kiyoko ingin mengucapkan maaf, namun lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Kageyama?"

"Shimizu-san."

.

.

Mereka berakhir disebuah café yang memutar lagu sendu, duduk berhadapan dengan kopi yang mengepulkan asap tipis pertanda masih hangat. Kiyoko jelas terkejut pada akhirnya bertemu lagi dengan Kageyama setelah sekian tahun. Kageyama tidak banyak berubah, raut wajahnya masih masam seperti dulu. Hanya saja Kageyama kini jauh lebih kurus dari yang terakhir Kiyoko ingat.

Kiyoko menyelipkan rambut yang menyentuh pipinya.

"Kudengar kau mengalami cidera parah, Kageyama."

Kageyama memandangi Kiyoko. Wanita ini bertambah cantik.

"Ya." Kiyoko rasa ia tidak perlu melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Ini adalah topik sensitif bagi Kageyama.

"Kau kembali ke Miyagi?" tanya Kiyoko mengalihkan topik pemicaraan.

Kageyama mengangguk. "Aku tinggal lagi di Miyagi."

Kiyoko mengangguk, ia merogoh tasnya dan menyodorkan undangan pernikahannya dengan Tanaka. Kiyoko bisa melihat raut terkejut di wajah tampan Kageyama, ia tidak tahan menahan kekehannya. Baginya raut wajah Kageyama sangatlah lucu.

"Shimizu-san dan Tanaka-senpai?" Kageyama memandang mantan manager tim voli itu dengan mata melebar, jelas sekali bahwa ia tidak percaya dengan hal ini.

Lagu berganti menjadi nada yang lebih ceria.

"Ya, aku dan Ryuunosuke."

"B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa, aku saja tidak menyangka bahwa kita bisa sejauh ini." Kiyoko menerawang, selepas ia lulus Tanaka memang menyatakan perasaannya berulangkali. Kiyoko jelas menolak, ia akhirnya mengajukan syarat jika Tanaka bisa masuk Universitas Tokyo maka ia akan menerima Tanaka. Kekuatan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu mengerikan, Tanaka berhasil lolos dan mereka menjalin hubungan.

"Selamat kalau begitu." Dengan tulus Kageyama mengucapkan.

"Sepertinya kau harus menghubungi Tanaka."

Kageyama diam, merasa bimbang. Jujur saja ia merasa takut untuk bertemu lagi dengan teman satu timnya dulu, lebih tepatnya Kageyama terlampau tidak pecaya diri dengan segala kegagalan yang ada dibahunya.

Kiyoko memandang intens sosok dihadapannya ini, sedikitnya Kiyoko mengerti apa yang Kageyama rasakan. Pasti saat ini Kageyama rasanya ingin lenyap saja dibanding harus bertemu dengan kawan lamanya.

Kiyoko tersenyum kecil. "Semua akan baik-baik saja Kageyama, rasanya tidak ada salahnya menggali kenangan lama."

Ah, senyum Kiyoko sejak dulu memang manis. Tanaka beruntung memiliki Kiyoko.

Menyesap latte yang mulai dingin, Kiyoko melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Juga, mungkin saja kau bisa memperbaiki segalanya."

.

.

.

Kageyama pulang ketika jam makan malam, ia masih menimbang-nimbang saran yang Kiyoko berikan kepadanya. Sejujurnya Kageyama takut bertemu lagi dengan Hinata, takut jika Hinata melihat kegagalannya dan kenyataan bahwa ia mengingkari janji akan bertahan sampai akhir. Kageyama takut Hinata akan membencinya, hubungan mereka memang tidak akur sejak dulu. Tapi begitulah cara mereka memahami satu sama lain, lantas entah bagaimana caranya Hinata menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya.

"Tobio?" sentuhan lembut Kageyama rasakan dibahunya, ibunya memandangnya dengan cemas sebab sejak tadi Kageyama hanya diam saja. Memandang kare tanpa minat.

"Ah, maaf." Lirih Kageyama, ibunya tersenyum maklum.

"Apa Tobio sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" meski usia Kageyama sudah dua puluh empat tahun, ibunya tetap memperlakukan Kageyama bak anak berusia lima tahun yang harus selalu dimanja.

Kageyama menggeleng kecil.

"Benarkah? Jika ada apa-apa, Tobio bisa bercerita." Ibunya melakukan pendekatan dengan begitu lembut. Andai saja Kageyama tahu bahwa selama ini ia tidak berjuang sendirian, Kageyama memiliki keluarga yang positif. Selalu mendukungnya apapun yang terjadi dan tidak pernah menyalahkan dirinya, namun Kageyama terlalu larut dalam rasa frustasinya sehingga ia tidak bisa menerima kehangatan yang orangtuanya berikan.

Kageyama mengangguk. "Nanti jika sudah saatnya… aku akan bercerita."

Senyum puas menghias wajah cantik ibunya.

.

.

Hinata memandang lekat bunga matahari yang tumbuh subur dibagian belakang rumahnya. Kediamannya di Miyagi memang tidak berubah banyak, Hinata sungguh berterima kasih pada bibinya yang mau repot membersihkan rumahnya satu bulan sekali selama ia di Komori. Kemarin bibinya datang dan menyerahkan sebuah undangan padanya, mata Hinata terbelalak. Tidak menyangka bahwa Tanaka akan menikah dengan Kiyoko, ini adalah kabar paling mengejutka untuknya. Namun disisi lain Hinata turut bahagia untuk kedua senpainya itu.

"Shoyo, bisakah kau ke minimarket untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan?" Hinata menoleh, mengangguk pada ibunya. Pria berambut jingga itu menaiki sepedanya, udara Miyagi masih segar seperti dulu. Rasanya, Hinata begitu rindu bersepeda menuju sekolah. Mungkin kapan-kapan ia bisa mampir ke sekolah dan melihat latihan tim voli.

Panas menyengat, matahari hanya bersinar sendirian tanpa adanya awan. Burung berkicau dengan riang, berterbangan kesana kemari mencari makan atau hanya bermain-main diudara. Sepeda melaju lebih lambat kemudian berhenti didepan sebuah minimarket, Hinata memarkikan sepedanya dan memasuki minimarket itu. Memilih beberapa benda yang dibutuhkan, ia berhenti di rak permen, membelikan permen untuk Natsu adalah pilihan yang tepat tampaknya. Pasti adiknya itu akan merasa sangat senang.

"Tim Voli Jepang benar-benar mengalami kemunduran ya?" Hinata mencuri dengar pembicaraan dua gadis berseragam olahraga SMA Karasuno. Sejak tinggal di Komori, Hinata tidak pernah bersinggungan dengan voli lagi. Hanya fokus pada kesehatan ayahnya dan belajar bercocok tanam.

"Ya, sejak Kageyama Tobio keluar dari Timnas Jepang." Jantung Hinata bergemuruh hebat mendengarnya. Shock. Kageyama? Keluar dari Timnas Jepang? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang ia lewatkan selama ini?

"Ah, sayang sekali ya. Padahal permainannya bagus."

Hinata tidak lagi mau mendengar pembicaraan dua gadis itu, ia segera membayar belanjaannya. Kini yang Hinata rasakan hanyalah kecewa. Kenapa Kageyama menyerah? Rasa sesak menguasai dada Hinata. Apakah Kageyama mengingkari janji yang mereka berdua buat? Apakah begitu mudah Kageyama menyerah pada mimpinya sendiri?

Sepeda melaju kencang menuju rumah Kageyama. Mungkin saja Kageyama ada di Tokyo, tapi insting Hinata mengatakan bahwa Kageyama berada dijarak yang dekat dengannya.

Rumah Kageyama sudah ada didepan matanya. Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya, bersiap pada apapun kenyataan yang ada. Walau, dalam hati kecilnya Hinata berharap bahwa Kageyama tidak ada disini. Bahwa Kageyama masih ada di Tokyo dan Kageyama masih berada di Timnas.

Bel dipencet oleh Hinata dengan gemetar, menunggu selama dua menit. Pintu akhirnya dibuka dengan lebar.

Bahu Hinata seakan merosot.

"Kageyama?"

Seluruh dunia rasanya runtuh diatas kepala Hinata.

**TBC**

**Mungkin ff ini romancenya akan slowburn. Aku akan lebih mengutamakan perasaan tokoh dan pengembangan karakter (semoga ga gagal. Lol.)**

**Jadi bisa ditarik kesimpulan, mereka berempat ini ga bisa ketemu karena ego masing-masing.**

**Kalo kesannya setiap tokoh OOC mohon dimaafkan demi membangun jalan cerita. Okay.**

**Betewe, aku cinta sekali dengan pair TanakaxKiyoko wkwkwk. Kemudian mungkin nanti Kuroo x Tsukishima akan kumasukkan ehehhe**

_**So… mind to review?**_


End file.
